Shattered
by Saiyan Danika
Summary: Being alive, is something simple. It's dying that's hard. But when your whole life is a fight, maybe even against yourself, how is being alive simple, and dying hard?... its not, thats the answer. Where do you run to? Who can you trust?... Trunks X OC
1. The strange girl

I was running, with blood streaming down my face, clutching my stomach, trying to make the blood to keep from coming out, then I heard his evil laughter, "Just a little bit further!" I kept telling my self, while taking quick, painful, breaths.

"I'm coming to get you!" I heard Frieza yell, laughing like maniac.

I saw it, I saw the space pods, I just need to continue, I can't give up!

I finally reached the nearest one, and pressed the open button, I jumped in, trying to ignore the pain, I typed in the only place I think he wouldn't find me, Earth.

Just as my space pod took off, through the tiny, red, glassed window, I saw his face, his laughing ceased, his smile, turned into a frown, his evil, happy eyes turned into a scowl, as he saw me flying off, with nothing he could do.

All I could smell was the stench of my own blood, I looked down, to see my seat stained from it, I was wearing, a jacket and a crew neck shirt, I took off my jacket, and ripped off the sleeve, tying it around my head to making the bleeding stop, I ripped up the rest of my jacket, and tied it together, and wrapped it around my stomach, hoping the bleeding stopped.

My long sleeved shirt, had blood marks every wear on it, I saw the blood already seeping through the knotted jacket, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I woke up to see a green and blue planet in front of me, I could barley see it through my tiny window, we were approaching it, then I realized, that this blue and green planet was Earth.

My space pod started landing as I began to see black, then I fell unconscious.

Goku's POV

"Gohan, how did you get all the way up here?" I asked looking to see the waterfall 10 feet down from us.

"I don't… know." He said.

"Well come on we need-" I started saying, but then I saw something fall from the sky, "We need to see what that is!" I said, as nimbus brought us to wear it landed.

"Gohan stay on nimbus ok?" I asked my son, "Ok dad." He replied.

I walked over to the crater it made, and slid down to the metal ball, I noticed an open button, and clicked it, then a door opened from it, and I saw a young girl, probably the age of 11, with black long hair, with a bloody t shirt on with bandages that looked like they were made from clothing, I picked her up, seeing that her jeans had many holes in them, and walked out of the crater.

"Who's that?" Gohan asked, pointing to the girl, "I don't know, but we are going to take care of her." I said.

We got on nimbus, and that's when I noticed she had a tail.

"She has a tail!" I said, as nimbus flew us to the nearest hospital.

"Like me." Gohan said, all smiley.

As we flew to the hospital, I had nimbus stop in front of one of the windows, I climbed through it, with the girl still in my hands, and called over a doctor.

When he walked over he asked, "Who is this?"

"I don't know, I found her… out… uh, in a forest, looking like this." I said, I couldn't tell him, that she fell from the sky in a space ship, so I lied.

"Well put her on a bed." He said, so I gently rested her on one of the beds, then I jumped out of the window, landing on nimbus, and Gohan sat in my lap, as we flew to Kami house.

Lanna's POV (Girl that Goku found)

_3 hours later _

I finally woke up, and saw I was in a hospital, I freaked out, so I screamed, a doctor ran in, "What's wrong!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I just was freaked about being in a hospital." I said.

"It's ok, now, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Lanna, Lanna Sundell." I replied.

"Well Lanna Sundell, your lucky someone found you, you healed really fast too." He said.

"Umm… thanks, can I leave now?" I asked.

"Sure, but not in those bloody clothes, Nurse!" he yelled, then a blonde haired nurse came running in handing the doctor some clothes, 'thanks' I heard him say before she ran out.

"Put these on." He told me, while pointing to the bathroom.

"Do they have a shower in there?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Can I use it?" I asked again.

"Go right ahead." He told me.

So I walked into the bathroom, and locked the door, I took off my bloody clothes, and turned on the shower, then I slowly got into it.

I washed all the dry blood off of my body, then I shampooed and conditioned my hair, I got out, and put on the black tank top, and dark denim jeans the doctor gave to me.

I found a comb in a plastic wrapper, assuring it was new, and used it to brush out the knots in my hair, I then unlocked the door and walked out.

"Thank you so much for all your help." I said before flying out the window, and to the spot where I felt 2 ki energy's dropping.

**Okay, so this is my first chapter to my new story! I hoped you all enjoyed it, don't worry, it gets better! Please altleast 1 review!**


	2. The saiyans arrive

As I got there, I saw the scotches from power blasts on the ground, I saw Raditz body dead on the ground, and a body that disappeared.

I flew over to the group that was standing there, just as I approached them, a green one, a namekian I presume, took the small child with a tail, and flew away.

"Hello" I spoke up, then everyone turned to me, "Who are you?" the bald one asked.

"My name is Lanna, and I am a full saiyan." I said, waving my tail for proof, which shocked everybody.

"Well, I'm Krillen." The bald one said, "that's Bulma," he said pointing to the blue haired woman, "that's Master Roshi," he said pointing to the old man, "the green one was Piccolo, and the kid he took was Gohan, and the man who killed the man over there was Goku, but he died." Krillen explained looking sad.

"The man that Goku killed, his name was Raditz." I said.

"How do you know that?" Bulma asked. "Well." I began to answer, "I just escaped from Frieza when I got here, and Raditz worked for him." I finished.

"Do you know the other two saiyans that are coming then?" Krillen asked.

"Yes, their names are Nappa, and Vegeta, Vegeta was the prince of the saiyans before Frieza killed them all, well except for a couple that remain." I explained, "They are really powerful, I couldn't even go head to head with them, even though I have a more powerful power level then Raditz." I said.

"Really?" Krillen said shocked, and scared I only nodded a yes.

"Where do you live?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I just escaped from Frieza, so I don't have a home." I told them.

"Master Roshi, do you have a spare room at your house?" Bulma asked him.

"Only the room that use to be yours." He said.

"Ok, then can she stay there?" Bulma asked once again, "Yes, she can." Master Roshi said.

I smiled, "Thank-you!" I screamed, "Come on lets get in the hover car." Bulma said.

"Can I follow you guys there, because I can fly." I questioned showing them by flying a few feet in the air, they nodded a yes, as I followed there hover car to the house.

We were flying over the ocean, when I saw a little island, with a pink house, and on it in red letters it read 'Kami House'.

We landed on the island, and walked into the house, they showed me the room I was staying in and I sat on the bed.

11 Months later

We were all sitting in the living room, when Master Roshi ran out of the bathroom yelling, "We got to wish Goku back!".

We grabbed the seven dragon balls, and went in front of the house, we laid the dragon balls down, and Master Roshi said the special words, then Shenron, a huge green dragon, with red glowing eyes, came out.

"What is your wish?" Shenron roared, someone suggested just getting rid of the saiyans that were coming, but Shenron explained he couldn't do that, so, we wished Goku back to life.

The next day

The next day, the saiyans came, they landed, and destroyed a city, I flew over to where we were fighting them, and landed.

"Hi." I said when I arrived, then Piccolo looked at me and started laughing, "You can't fight, you only a girl." He said.

"Bet I'm more powerful then you." I said.

"Oh really…" Piccolo said, but was cut off by Krillen, "You guys, right now is not the time to fight amongst each other, I'm sorry Piccolo, but she probably is more powerful then you, she's a full saiyan." He bellowed.

Piccolo was in shock, "Master Roshi said Saiyans aren't naturally calm, how are you calm then." He asked.

"Because, when I was little, I had a training 'accident'" I said with air quotes.

"What happened?" Krillen asked, " I was 'disobeying Lord' Frieza, so… he blasted me on the head." I said nonchalantly.

Then the others arrived, and Krillen told me who each of them were, then, Nappa and Vegeta showed up.

"Avril…" Vegeta hissed, "Vegeta, Nappa." I growled at them.

They planted Sabimen, "You guys, be careful, these Sabimen have a power level of 1200 each." I told them.

Yamcha went up first, and in the end, the Sabiman killed him, which made Krillen blow up the rest of the sabimen, because Yamcha was his best friend.

Nappa came charging at us, and then flew up in the air, Choutzu sacrificed himself, and blew up, attempting to kill them, but they were unharmed, Tein blasted them even with his life forced, which ended him dead, and the saiyans still unharmed.

We made a plan, Piccolo hit Nappa, Krillen hit him sideways, and I hit him down, Gohan was suppose to hit him hard to the ground, but was to scared, and ran out of his way.

And Nappa was again, unharmed.

"Just wait tell Goku comes! You'll be sorry." Krillen said.

"This Goku, is he Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, before Krillen answered I nodded yes.

"We will wait three hours, to let Kakarot come, but as we wait, I have a question for Avril." Vegeta said.

"What." I hissed.

"Why are you holding back, I know you much more powerful then this weakling state." He asked.

I smirked evilly, "You know I like to toy with my enimes before I bring them down." I answered before sitting down with Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillen.

"Your holding back?" Piccolo growled, "Yes I am, I might be a very calm saiyan, but I rarely ever get to fight, so when I do, I toy with them." I said, still evilly smirking, I may not be evil, but I have a dang great smirk.

**Was the chapter good? Don't worry this is all adding up, the main character will be Lanna's daughter, but you have to know how Lanna knew the z-fighters, please keep reading this story, and PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Fighting

"Holding back!" I heard Nappa bellow, "I want a real fight! So stop holding back!"

And like that, 3 hours was over, and Goku was no where.

"Three hours over, the fight continues" Vegeta said, then Nappa lunged at me, which, then I kicked him in the gut, _hard_.

I heard him cough and then I saw blood spray the ground, I saw Piccolo, Krillen, and Gohan's face were shocked, then Gohan kicked him in the head which sent him flying into a bolder.

Nappa used his ultimate technique on Gohan, before I could do anything, Piccolo ran in front of it then fell, Piccolo and Gohan had a quick heart to heart chat, then he died.

Gohan used all the power he had on Nappa, which caused him to fall.

Nappa was about to squish him, when I ran in front of Gohan, and blocked me with my arms, he tried to push his foot down, but my arms kept it up in the air, then a yellow cloud came down out of no where,, picked Gohan and I up, and appearing 7 feet away.

"Nimbus!" Gohan exclaimed, honestly, the yellow cloud freaked me out, so I stumbled off of it.

"Dad!" Gohan then yelled, I then turned my head to see Goku, and boy did he look angry.

He walked up to Nappa ignoring Vegeta's small talk, and then hyper jumped to us, he led Nimbus, which Gohan was on, and I over to Krillen.

"Here, I brought a sensu bean, I'll break it into thirds." He said, then handed us a piece.

"No thanks, it'll just be wasted on me." Krillen spoke, "Non-sense." Goku said, then Krillen and Gohan ate there piece, as I looked down at mine confused.

"What's a 'sensu bean'" I asked.

"The bean you're holding, just eat it, it will restore you." Gohan explained, so I popped it in my mouth and swallowed, then I felt my power level rise to what it normally should be.

"Wow, wasn't that high before." Krillen said, "Ya, I was in the middle of training when they came, so I was only at half of my level." I explained.

"Hey, wait, aren't you the girl I found in a space ship?" Goku asked.

"Space _pod _actually, and yes, I didn't realize you were the one that saved me, thank you." I replied.

"No problem." He said.

Goku then started to fight Nappa, but I realized something that Krillen and Gohan didn't, he was toying with him, I would know, because that's what I did.

I heard Goku say something about a kio ken, I know that move, it does great things to you power.

"Back down Nappa!" I heard Vegeta shout, so Nappa flew down, right at us.

"KIO KEN!" I screamed, then a red glow formed around me, and I went straight at Nappa, and tossed him at Vegeta, then released my hold on the kio ken's power.

"What was that!" Krillen asked excited as Goku flew down.

"Kio Ken." Goku answered for me, "How did you learn that?" he asked.

"Well, I was bored one day, so I talked to King kai." I said.

"He's dead. How did you talk to him?" Goku asked confused.

"Well, my family comes from a long line of powers, every person born into our family has a power, my mom's was hyponotizing , and mine is telling the future, and My mom hyponotized Master Ronade so I could talk to King Kai."" I said

"Weird" Krillen said, in shock.

"Yup." I answered.

"Well, you three should fly to the Kami house, its dangerous." Goku said.

"What! I know you became super strong and stuff, but we can help, especially Lanna, and her moves!" Krillen said.

"No." Goku said, and with that, Vegeta and him moved the fight to another location, and we had to go to the _pink_ Kami house.

"Could you guys go any slower!" I yelled, they fly as slow as ladybugs.

We all turned to the spot where we felt Goku's power level drop.

"You guys…" I said trailing off, then we all flew at top speed there, well they did, I had to go their speed.

We got there to see Goku being crushed by giant ape Vegeta, "How can he do that?" Krillen whispered-yelled.

"He created a full moon, which can able him to trans-form." I muttered, "We have to cut of his tail." I finished.

We made a plan, but it didn't work.

I started attacking him, but just kept getting hit, and by now, I was pretty worn.

Then a short, chubby male ran out and chopped off Vegeta's tail, and ran back into hiding.

Vegeta, then transformed back to normal, his clothes, shrinking with him.

Krillen shot the rest of the spirit bomb at him, which pretty much killed him, tell he fell from the sky, stood up, and attacked

Vegeta, then blew an attack, that almost killed us, "That attack was weaker then I thought." He muttered out loud.

Then I flopped down next to Gohan, whose tail grew back, "Gohan, l-look at the moon." I stammered, then we both looked at it, and began to transform, some how, my clothes grew with me.

We were both saiyan apes now.

I started attacking Vegeta, as Krillen, and Goku, got Gohan to help me.

Then, Vegeta, chopped off our tails, and we both shrank, my clothes shrank with me, and Gohan's, were already ripped, but Gohan landed on top of Vegeta, then transformed back.

"Veggie got squished." I thought out-loud, which, I felt anger boil in Vegeta, but he got his space pod any way.

Krillen was about to kill him, but then he stopped, and dropped the sword, Vegeta flew away, and then we all sat together, and then the hover _van_, it looked like, landed, and Chichi was running straight towards Gohan.

He picked him up, and began babying him.

We all got into the hover 'van, and all sat down, I sat down in the back.

Chichi found some clothes for Gohan, and put the brown offit on him.

Bulma was really upset.

"Don't cry Bulma, I know it's sad now, but we might be able to bring every one we lost back" everyone looked up at shock as Krillen talked, "The truth is… I will explain it later, it looks like we are here."

We all got out of the hover van, and they put the bodies in glass top coffins, and then put them in the room of the van in the back.

We all climbed into the van, and flew off.

Gohan stirred awake, then sat up, and Chichi started hugging him.

"Where's dad?" Gohan asked.

"Back here." Goku stuttered, and Gohan looked back at his father, and they both smiled.

"What were you saying Krillen?" Bulma asked.

"Well, the Saiyans called Piccolo, a na-something, I can't really remember, but they acted as if they went to his home planet, they could get more dragon balls!" Krillen finished excited, and everyone except Bulma, and slightly me cherred.

"That's great and all, but you don't even remember what Piccolo is, and if we did, how could we find this planet?" Bulma asked irritated.

"Ohh…" Krillen said, "Wait, you guys don't know what Piccolo is, seriously?" I asked them, and they all nodded.

"Simple, Piccolo is a namekian, from planet Namek." I said with a 'duh' voice.

"So, we still couldn't find the planet!" Bulma yelled, "Bulma, I got this covered." Goku said, "Huh?" everyone said.

Goku said, "King Kai! Where is Namek?"

Everyone was confused until Kind Kai said the coordinates, nobody but Bulma got them.

Then, Bulma said it would take, like a hundred years to get there, until Krillen gave her the remote to Nappa's space ship, and everyone cheered.

**WOW! That was a long one huh? Well, When Lanna has her daughter in the story, I need some help picking out her daughters power. So, please leave a review, telling me what you think her power should be. **


	4. Visiting

We got to the hospital, and I wasn't that bad, I had a broken arm, 4 broken ribs, a skinned shin, stitches on my head, and a boot for my ankle.

Bulma ran in with the remote, and turned on the TV, scientists had the space pod, so she pressed some buttons saying that it will come to us, but instead, it exploded.

Everyone was freaking out, until came, and Bulma went with him, to see if he really had a space ship.

When she returned, she said, that there was one, and we would leave in ten days, "Krillen, you have to come with me, I'm not going alone." Bulma said.

"Of course!" Krillen said, "Can I come?" I asked, "Sure!" they said happily.

"I want to go too!" Gohan said, "NO!" Chichi said, but Gohan convinced her, and he's also coming.

_10 days later_

I arrived at the Kami house, and Bulma and Krillen were already there.

"Hi Lanna!" Krillen said, and then turned his eyes at her, letting me know she's not in a good mood.

Then, Gohan stepped out of the hover car, and Krillen started laughing at his new hair cut, "Lose a bet!" He joked.

"Dad laughed when he saw me too." Gohan said.

"Say what you want, but I think he looks like a gentlemen." Chichi said.

"Krillen shut-up." I said kindly, "It wasn't _his _fault that Chichi forced him into a hair cut." I said.

"Thanks." Gohan muttered, and I nodded.

We got aboard the space ship, saying our good-byes, and left for planet Namek.

Our trip there was kind of boring, Krillen, Gohan, and I did a lot of visional training, and Bulma made a HUGE mess, and made US clean it up.

The month pasted, and we landed on Namek.

As we landed, we got out, and saw a space pod fall from the sky, and then later, another one fell.

We were traveling to a cave, when Frieza found us, or should I say _me._

"You guys, hide, he's way to powerful!" I told them, so they hurried and hid, "Don't come out for anything, got it?" I said, and they nodded.

Frieza landed in front of me, with his wicked smile.

"Frieza…" I actually growled.

He chuckled, "Lanna." He curtly said.

"Lanna, I'll make you a deal, come with me, or your friends over there, will get hurt, badly." He said evilly laughing.

"Fine." I agreed.

He took me to his space ship, and locked me into a space pod, he set it to his head quarters, and it took me there.

I got there a week later, and was dragged out by 3 of his… I don't know, _works_? Ya, I'll go with that.

They through me into a room, and locked it up, the walls were made specially, so a saiyan won't get out.

_2 years later_

I am now 13, and on this ship, I made a friend, his name was Kilo, and he was a full saiyan, his mother and father were kept alive, then they had him, and Frieza killed his parents.

We were escaping together, we ran, laughing, enjoying escaping, if any of the '_workers'_ tried to catch us, we would jump right over them, and keep running.

We jumped into the space pods, and left for planet Keolo.

_5 years later_

Well, Kilo and I are married now, and I'm expecting a child very soon now.

_6 year later_

I now have a full saiyan daughter, she has mid-night black hair, and violet eyes, she is 6 years old, she is very powerful, because all she ever does is train, because Kilo makes her.

We are going to Earth to see my old friends.

We finally got there, and as we stepped out of the space ship, and Krillen was there, my daughter was still in the space ship, trying to find he gi.

She finally stepped out of the space ship, in her dark purple gi, her long black hair, in a pony tail.

Krillen gasped, "Lanna! You have a daughter now!" Krillen exclaimed.

"Yes, her name is Tataro Avril Sundell, but I gave her a saiyan name and a human one, so just call her Avril." I said.

"Well, Chichi and Goku had another son her age, and so did Bulma, who is also her age." Krillen said, "Also, I'm Krillen." Avril ran out towards him and bowed, then ran back to me, "Wow, she has great manners, but does she talk?" Krillen asked.

"Rarely, she's not use to meeting new people, her father makes her train all the time." I said.

"Who's her father?" Krillen asked.

"Kilo, he is a full saiyan also." I explained.

"Wait, so she's a full saiyan?" Krillen asked in disbelief, and I nodded a yes.

"Well, when we found out your coming, we called everyone up, there going to meet us at the Kami house." Krillen explained.

"Wait, didn't you say Bulma had a child? With who?" I asked.

"Umm… well, she married… Vegeta." He said slowly, "WHAT!" I yelled shocked.

"He became good." He said.

"Avril can fly, right?" He asked.

"Ya," then I turned to Avril, "Avril, follow us." She nodded, and few up, we started flying, and she followed us.

Avril's POV

I was following my mom, and Krillen to the… 'Kami' house did they say? Ya I think so.

I was really nervous to talk, so I would just nod, I haven't even smiled once!

My Mom told me, I figure out my 'power' at 10, so I have 4 years to go, crap.

I mentally sighed, they are both slow, and I guess my 'dad' is really powerful, because I went far past my mom in power level. The reason I say "'dad'" is because, he's kind of a jerk, and all he makes me do is train.

I noticed my mom and Krillen flying downwards, so I followed, then I saw a _pink_ house, I hate pink.

We landed, and I followed them in, I froze for a second, because there was a lot of people, but then I continued following.

Everyone was talking, but looked up when they saw my mom, "Lanna!" they all side at different times, then they looked over at me, with shock in there eyes, "This is my full saiyan daughter Tataro Avril, but just call her Avril." My mom luckily explained, but now everyone was in shock from me being a full saiyan.

My mom said that are legacy of saiyans are pretty calm, that's because of our 'powers'.

Then my mom decided to introduce me to everyone, "This is Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Choutzu." My mom said while gesturing to everyone as she went along.

Wow, a lot of names, then Chichi yelled, "Boys, come out here."

Then two boys my age, one with black, spiky hair and brown eyes, the other, normal lengthened light purple colored hair, and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Goten!" the black haired one said, "And I'm Trunks!" the light purple haired one said, and I just stood there.

Then Krillen luckily explained, "She's Avril, and she's not use to being around many people, all her father does is train her, so, she rarely talks." He finished.

"Oh…" they both said in union, "Well Come on!" Trunks said, then each of then grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me in the back yard.

"We are climbing trees, and also jumping from one to another." Goten said, "Yeah, it's fun!" Trunks said.

The released my wrists, and began climbing up the trees, I walked over to one, and began climbing it, I made it to the top, then I noticed them jumping from the top to another tree, so I did the same, "KIDS! TIME TO COME IN!" We all heard Chichi's booming voice, which caused us to fall out of the trees.

They started laughing, and I _actually_ smiled, as we got up, they asked, "Did you have fun?" and I nodded a yes.

As we walked in Trunks spoke to me, "You know, it's ok to talk, there's nothing to me shy about." But I just slightly frowned, and shook my head no, "Alright…" Trunks said.

"Go wash up." Chichi told us, so we all walked into the bathroom, and washed our hands and face, then we all ran back to the kitchen, we were told to set the table, so, I put down the plates, Goten put down the napkins, and Trunks put down the silverware.

We all sat down, and I sat next to Goten and Trunks, and everyone began to eat except me.

I looked down, and on my plate, all I saw was chicken, and I may be young for it, but I'm a vegetarian.

Trunks noticed me not eating and asked, "What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, she's a vegetarian." My mom apologized.

"What's a Veg-u-turn?" Goten asked.

"No, no." Chichi chuckled, "A vegetarian is a person who doesn't eat meat." She explained.

"How can a saiyan, especially a _full_ saiyan, be a vegetarian?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, she became one, every since she found out where meat came from, she said it's sad." My mom said.

"So, she actually _has_ talked before." Vegeta muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, "VEGETA! How rude!" Bulma scolded.

"Actually, it's been a few weeks since she talked." My mom thought out loud.

"She's a f-full saiyan?" Goten asked in disbelief, Trunks nodded in agreement in the question.

I nodded my head yes, but no one saw, so my mom said, "Yes"

After dinner, we watched a movie, and it was getting late, so Trunks, Goten and I, had to go to bed.

We put on our pajama's, and went to our room, at the Kami house, there are few rooms, so we are sharing a room with 3 different beds.

We were all laying down, and I looked over at the window, I saw a glow come through it, so I walked over to my window, to see a big white ball in the air, I thought my mom said Piccolo destroyed it, maybe a new one was made, it was half full, what was it a moon? Yup, it's a moon.

I sat at the window ledge looking at it, on planet Keolo, the moon is square, and it's sky blue.

"What are you doing up Avril?" I heard Trunks sleepy voice, which made me jump, then Goten walked over.

I finally decided to speak, "Looking at Earths moon." I quietly whispered.

The shock of me talking made them wide awake, "You talked!" Trunks exclaimed, "Finally!" Goten said.

Then, we all laughed together, and Bulma walked in, "You guys, go to bed!" she said.

"Sorry, I accidentally woke them up by looking at Earths moon." I said, still quietly whispering.

Shock filled Bulma's face, "It's ok, just go to bed." She said, then said good night, and we all climbed into our beds, and drifted off into sleep.

**That one was REALLY long!It's 2,131 word! **


	5. Talking to the other world

**A/N: Ok, so I revised chapter 3 and changed it, Lanna's mom's power is hypnotizing, Lanna's power is telling the future, and Avril's is… you'll find out in this chapter! YAY!**

I woke up to see the clock say, '7:30 am' and I stood up, I walked over to my backpack, and took out a purple shirt and pants, I walked out into the hallway and found the bathroom, I went in it, shut the door, and changed out of my pajama's.

I went back into our room, and put my pajama's in my bag, and walked out to the living room to see everyone up, well except for Trunks and Goten.

"Morning." I said sleepily to everyone, and the just stared at me, "What?" I asked, "You talked." Tien said.

"Yup." I answered nonchalantly.

Then I heard footsteps in the hall, and Trunks came out, "Goten still is sleeping." He murmured, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Tired?" I asked giggling, "That obvious?" Trunks asked, and I nodded.

I walked to my mom's room, and knocked on the door, she said 'come in' so I walked in.

"I thought you would still be sleeping." I said, "Nope." She said, but then her phone rang, "Hello?" she asked, and I could hear the voice of the person, just not make it out what he was saying, it was my dad.

"I told you we are staying here for a couple of weeks." My mom said, there was a pause, then my mom handed me the phone, "Your dad wants to talk to you." She said sadly.

"Hi." I said, "Tataro, are you training there?" he asked with out even a 'hi', "No, but I've been playing with Trunks and Goten!" I said happily.

I heard him growl in frustration, "You need to be training." He hissed through the phone, "But all I ever do IS train." I said angrily back.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" he yelled in the phone., "put your mother back on." He curtly said, so I handed the phone back to mom.

"But-" she was cut off, "Yes, bye." And hung up.

"Avril, we have to go home." My mom said.

"What! No." I pouted, "I don't want him to _hurt_ you." She said, sadly.

"I don't care!" I whined, "Well I do." My mom said, so I had to pack up.

After I was done packing, we walked to the door, "Bye Trunks, Bye Goten, I'll miss you guys." I said, "We'll miss you too." They said in union.

We all hugged, and we left.

We landed on Keolo, and flew to our house, as soon as we walked my dad grabbed me, and started dragging me, "Let go!" I shouted.

"So now you talk, well anyways, I start work for Vangit soon, it's a new business for selling planets, and I've trained you for this day." He said.

"NO!" I shouted, and I felt my anger flood through me, as I felt my power emerge, a glow formed around me, and my black hair turned blonde, and my violet eyes turned green, I was a super saiyan.

I heard my mom gasp, then I hit dad, "You are going to pay for this." He growled while pointing at the cut I made on his face, which will scar, and walked out the door.

I breathed out as I released my power, and turned normal, my mom ran up and hugged me and whispered "Thank you" in my ear.

_4 years later_

Today was my tenth birthday, and I had a very high fever, and I was dizzy, if you touched me, I'd leave a burn mark.

I started hearing a lot of voices which cause me to scream, my mom ran to my side, but then it all disappeared, like I was holding on to something, then just, let it go, then I fainted on the floor.

I woke up to see my mom sitting over me, I sat up and mumbled, "What happened?" and my mom answered, "You got your power." She said and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You can talk to people in the other world!" she exclaimed

"Cool!" I said

**Ok, so that was that chapter, I only have 7 reviews! Come on, will one little review hurt you that much? R&R! RAWR!**


	6. Seeing them again

_5 years later_

I am now 15 years old, and it's been 9 years since I saw my mom's friends, and Trunks and Goten.

I was in the towns training room, I just got back from eating lunch, as a saiyan, I barley eat that much food.

I ewas training, but then stopped when my mom came in, "Hi mom!" I said."Ok, I know how your leaving at the end of next month to fight in the war to stop them from destroying Earth and this planet… but-" I cut her off, "Mom, if your going to try to stop me, I already told you I don't care if your mom can see the future, and she saw that I am going to die, I'm still going." I said, knowing I will stop the war.

"It wasn't that, remember all those people you met when you were 6?" she asked and I nodded, "Well, they all are coming to visit in the beginning of next month! Well, all except for Chichi, Videl and Pan, Chichi is afraid of going to a different planet, and Videl didn't want Pan to go, so she stayed with her." My mom explained.

"Wait, who's Pan and Videl?" I asked confused, "Oh, Videl is Gohan's wife and Pan is his kid, I forgot, they weren't at the Kami house when we came." She said.

"Ok, cool, so I better train a lot this month to be able to hang with them next month." I said, then my mom walked out, and I began training.

_1 month later_

**Trunks POV**

I can't believe we are going to planet Keolo to see Avril! It's been 9 years since I last saw her, I barley remember what she looks like.

Our ship finally landed, and we all unbuckled and left the ship, we piled out, and saw that we were in a busy town, then a beautiful girl caught my eye, she had midnight black hair that went to her mid back, and the beautiful violet eyes, Love at first sight. And she was walking towards us.

"Hey there's Avril!" Goten said… pointing to the person with violet eyes and black hair, do I really have a crush on my young childhood friend? I guess I do.

Avril's POV

I saw them all walk out of there spaceship, but the one that caught my eye was Trunks, he had handsome purple hair, parted in the middle and adorable blue eyes, am I really falling for one of my best friends? I guess I am.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" I shouted giving everyone a hug.

"Avril!" they all yelled, "Man, have you grown!" Bulma said giving me a hug.

"Where's Lanna?" Bulma asked, "Oh, she's at the house preparing the rooms." I said with a shrug.

"So… What's your power?" Krillen asked.

"Huh?" I asked, "Lanna said everyone in your family gets a power, what's your?" he asked.

"Oh, I can talk to people in the other world." I said nonchalantly.

"Cool!" Goten said.

Then we all flew back to the house.

As we landed, I walked into the house and yelled, "We're home!", as everyone followed me in, amazed.

"Your house is… huge!" Yamcha said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Huh? Oh I guess it is…" I said noticing it for the first time.

"Ya, your off training so much, I don't even think you realize that there's a dining room." My mom said chuckling.

"Since when!" I yelled shocked, "Told you." She said.

"Hn, so, you train a lot." Vegeta said rudely, "Vegeta!" Bulma scolded, "Probably not that strong." He muttered, "Dad!" Trunks scolded this time.

"I don't care, honestly, I really don't care what people think." I said.

"That's because you let no one in anymore." My mom said, "What ever." I replied, then walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

When I was out of ear shot Bulma asked, "Why?", "Well, ever since her dad, lied to her, and tried to force her to destroy planets, she's just letting no one in to help." My mom said, everyone's head went down.

Hearing this made Trunks sad, if she didn't let anyone in, she would never let him in.

(Back to Avril) I grabbed a bottle of water, and drank it, then I walked back out and asked, "Want me to show you your rooms?" they all nodded, so I gave everyone there own room, well except for Vegeta and Bulma, they _are_ married remember?

By now it was 10 pm, so I took a quick shower, and changed into a blue tank top, with some sky blue pajama pants, everyone was asleep by now.

I went to my room, and turned off the light, and fell asleep.

**Well… Still, NO ONE reviewing, and if your reading this, ONE LITTLE review won't kill you, now will it?**


	7. Chapter 7

I Woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock; I hit the off button, a little to hard, because the button broke, and I sat up, "5:00 am", time to go train.

I put on a blue short sleeved shirt, and black leggings, then, I put my hair in a ponytail and went to the kitchen, I was surprised, to see Trunks awake and ready for the day, and eating breakfast, and a lot of it.

"Huh, that's weird." I said, walking by him, "What's weird?" Trunks asked, "No one has ever been up before me before." I said, pretending to be shocked.

I pulled out a bagel, and put it in the toaster, then I put cream cheese on it and sat down.

"Want some bacon?" Trunks offered me, "Nah, remember? Vegetarian?" I said, knocking on my head, "Oh yeah, sorry." He replied, "It's ok."

"So, why are you up so early?" Trunks asked, "I could be asking you the same thing." I said.

"Ok, well, I couldn't sleep, and was hungry, so I got up, got ready, and made food, what about you?" Trunks asked.

"Training, I go everyday, now that I'm done with school, I mean, I went after school, but I'm just glad that its finished." I said.

"Finished? How?" Trunks asked Astonished.

"School ends when your 14 here, but I was ahead, and ended at 12." I said, as we finished our breakfast.

"Wow, lucky, school for us goes tell 18, then you have college, which varies." He said.

"That sucks, well I'll see you later, it's already 6 am, I need to go train." I said.

"Wait, how about, everyone goes when they wake up? Please?" he said, "Sure." I said, not being able to resist, his blue eyes.

0000000000000000

By 11 am, no one was awake yet, and I couldn't wait any more, "Trunks, I can't wait any longer." I whined, "I know, I'm sorry, but please?" he asked.

I grumbled a fine, and walked into the living room, "What are you doing?" Trunks asked as I raised my hands together, "This." I answered, before blasting a ki blast into the ceiling, the house rumbled, and everyone ran down stairs.

Trunks was laughing as every one shook there alarmed faces awake, "Was going on?" Goten slurred tired, "Good! Your all awake!" I said, pretending to be happy, then I put on a dark evil face, "Every one go get ready." I said, Krillen opened him mouth, "NOW!" I yelled before he said anything, and every one ran up stairs to get ready.

An hour later, everyone was FINALLY ready, so we flew off to the training area.

We walked in, and I went to training room 7, and entered my pin, it went Beep, then 'Welcome Avril' then we entered.

"This is small!" Piccolo said, "It's the viewers room, see that window!" I said pointing, they all nodded, "They watch through there." I led them through the door, "THIS is the training area!" I beamed, and they all gasped.

"It's- It's HUGE!" Yamcha said, as his voice echoed.

"Ok, Krillen against Yamcha, Tien against Choutzu, Gohan against Goten, Me against Kakarot, and Trunks against Avril, now Trunks, I lknow your weaker then me, but go easy on Avril." Vegeta said.

"Nah, I don't want to go against Trunks." I said, "Then who?" Trunks asked.

"Since Vegeta thinks he's so tuff, he wouldn't mind going against me now would he?" I asked, turning my head crocked.

"Hn, fine, just make sure the sensu bean is ready, everyone but Avril and I, in the watching area!" Vegeta barked.

Everyone was nervous for me, as they entered the watching room, then they all turned, and looked out the window.

I am going to play a trick on Vegeta, so I went in a stance, which , made my stomach, easy to hit, then he went flying, and kicked me in the stomach, so I pretended to be hurt, and flew to the ground.

I bit my tongue, and got some blood out, then spit it on the ground, so it looked like, I got kicked in the stomach, flew in pain, and spit out blood, but I faked it all.

Every one was worried, as Vegeta evilly smirked, "Avril…" Trunks mouthed.

I hyper jumped, and appeared behind Vegeta, and blasted him in the back, sending him into a wall.

"Is that all you got, 'cause that didn't hurt at all." I said, and everyone gasped, and Vegeta, slowly made his way up.

"But- But you coughed out blood!" he yelled, "Faked it!" I hummed.

The fight continued, he was losing, until he yelled, "I've had enough!" then he went super saiyan, and smirked, "Try to beat me now!" he roared.

"That's not fair!" Krillen yelled through the glass.

"Vegeta… you have to do more then that to beat me." I said, then I went super saiyan, and everyone was shocked, in one punch, I brought Vegeta down, then I walked over to him, "Here." I said handing him a sensu bean.

We walked out to the watching area, and everyone was amazed, "I'll say, your stronger then you look, but I'd like to see you beat Kakarot over there." Vegeta said.

"Ok, come one Goku, we're fighting now." I said, as we walked into the fighting area.

He punched me, but I grabbed his fist, while he was punching me, and twisted it behind his back, then I kicked him forward.

He blasted me, sending me into a wall, I got up, and kicked him in the face, he tripped me, but I fell, then grabbed his ankle, and through him into a wall.

He blasted me, I blocked it, I blasted him, he blocked half of it, and things went on like that, until I brought him down.

Like I did with Vegeta, I handed him a sensu bean, and we walked out.

We entered the room, to see everyone's shocked face, "Man, your good!" Goku said, not phased at all that he lost.

Then, we all entered the training room to train, but as we entered, a little blue man, with short green hair, ran into the area.

"Avril…" he said out of breath, "Your. ..." he said, taking a breath at every word, and I was shocked, "He. Wants. To. Fight you." He finished.

I took a deep breath, and walked out to face my father.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so I revised chapter 3 and changed it, Lanna's mom's power is hypnotizing, Lanna's power is telling the future, and Avril's is talking to people in the other world, sorry, it fitted the story better**

While I was walking out, I ate a sensu bean, and I also heard someone following me, but I didn't care.

I passed many scared people, who's faces would turn happy when they saw me, knowing I wouldn't let them get hurt.

I made to my father, the scar that I gave him ran threw his eye, I hissed, "Father."

He chuckled, and said, "Tataro."

"My names Avril." I responded.

"HA! A foolish human name! Your not human at all!" he yelled, "But your weak friends are." He said, and then he threw a power blast at them, I quickly hyper jumped, and blocked it, "This isn't there fight, nor will it ever be, this is our fight." I said, before punching him in the jaw.

"Ah, so your stronger now." He said before kicking me in the gut, breaking a couple ribs, "But so am I!" he yelled.

I blasted him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground, then rabidly, kept throwing punches at him, he blasted me, sending me in to a wall, I tripped him, and kicked him, returning the favor, by breaking some of his ribs.

I heard him growl in frustration, then he blasted me 10 times, leaving me a lot of cuts, I laughed, "Wow, you gave me a couple scraps, impressive." I said sarcastically, and then I blasted him, kicked him, threw him to the ground, appeared in front of him before he hit the ground, and kicked him upwards again.

He was in terrible condition, and so was I.

"I shall not win this fight now, but in the future I will." He said, and I didn't stop him, when he went in his space pod and left, and the second he left, I fell to the ground, and coughed up blood, and sat up.

Trunks ran towards me, and helped me stand up, and walked me over to the others, and then I was taken back to the house.

"Here." My mom said, handing me a sensu bean, I quickly ate it, and felt restored.

"Thanks." I muttered before going upstairs and taking a shower.

Trunks POV

Avril was upstairs taking a shower, while we were all downstairs, I really hope she's ok, I want to kill her father for putting her through so much pain and misery.

"Poor Avril." Bulma said.

"Don't worry, she's fine… It's just, she barley trusts anyone, and I invited you guys here… well… because in a month, she's going away."

"To where?" I asked urgent.

"A different planet, to… help it." She said, but I could tell she wasn't telling the whole story.

I just looked down, "She shouldn't have to go through this." I said out loud with out realizing it.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Avril!" Goten said elbowing me, "N-no" I stuttered blushing, everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" Avril asked, coming down stairs in a black tank top, with purple skinny jeans.

"N-nothing!" I said quickly.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Oook" she said holding out the 'o'.

She grabbed a bottle of water, and started drinking it, if only I could tell her how I felt.

_**Avril's POV**_

"N-nothing!" he said quickly, he is so cute when he stutters.

I stopped myself from laughing and blushing, and instead raised an eyebrow and said, "Oook" holding out the 'o', but Bulma saw right through me, she looked at me eyebrow raised and smiling, crap, she knows I love Trunks!

I grabbed a bottle of water and started drinking it, of only I had the courage to tell him how I felt, if only.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later that night, Bulma knocked on my door, and came in, shutting the door, and sat on my bed smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"You love Trunks, don't you?" she asked.

"No!" I said a little to quick.

"I knew it!" she said.

"Don't tell him, or ANYbody!" I said.

"Ok, I won't, buut, when are YOU going to tell him?" she asked.

"I don't… plan on it." I said simply.

"Why not!" she asked, whining like a little kid.

"Because I'm leaving at the end of the month." I replied.

"Sooo, when you come back from helping that planet, you guys can still be together!" she said.

"Yeah… About that… I don't plan on coming back." I said.

"Why not?" she asked, eyebrow arched.

"You can't tell anyone, promise?" I asked.

"Promise." She said officially.

"My mom can see the future, and well… I am going to the planet to end a war, before the war kills this planet and Earth, but my mom see's that I _will_ end the war, but I won't…" I trailed off.

"Won't what?" she asked urgent.

"Live." I said.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Calm down! It's not that bad!" I said.

"But!" she said, at a lose of words.

"You promised not to tell anybody, so you can't! Ok? At least not tell after I leave." I said.

She sighed defeated, "Fine, I did promise, but as soon as you leave I am telling them, got it?."

"Ya, I understand." I said. Then she left my room


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I was up, and ready, but didn't know what to do for the first time in ly life, so… I sat on the couch, and waited for people to wake up.

Trunks was the first one up, I saw him walk downstairs, in his boxers, and a plain blue t shirt, which cause me to blush, but luckily it faded before he noticed.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." He said yawning.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, walking into the kitchen, him following me.

"Don't worry, I'll make it." He said.

"No, I'm bored, so I need to do something so I'll make breakfast." I whined.

He chuckled, "Ok."

While I made breakfast, Trunks went upstairs to get ready, and came back down a couple minutes later.

The smell of eggs, and pancakes, woke everyone up, and running downstairs.

The saiyans grabbed tons, and the human guys, grabbed triple the amount of a normal person, as I and Bulma grabbed normal servings, heck, I grabbed less then a normal serving.

We ate, and Goten, Trunks, and I, went to the bowling ally, and then came home late.

We all went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, angry, really angry, today is the 24th, the day that my dad left us, I am always angry on this day, I go to a secret mountain, or more like mountains, and always turn one to dust, out of my anger.

I stood up, and got dressed, and stomped down stairs, to see Trunks, Goten, Bulma, and my mom, eating breakfast.

"Morning, wow, us being up before you is unusual huh?" Trunks joke, but he saw me, walk out the back door, and slam it shut, and I flew away.

Trunks POV

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked worried.

"No you didn't, its just… today's the day Kilo, her dad, left us, and, it still pains her." Lanna explained.

"I'm going to go after her." I said standing up, and I walked out the back door, and followed the high power level.

Avril's POV

I landed on the flat surface of the mountain, I was to angered to notice Trunks following me, I let my power level rise as high as it could, then threw the whole blast at a mountain, it exploded, leaving at 10 foot crater.

I then fell to the ground, and threw power blasts into it and screamed, and then I broke out sobbing.

Trunks POV

I saw Avril land, then destroy a mountain leaving a crater, scream, and break out sobbing.

I flew down to her, and put my arm around her, "Shh, it's ok." I told her, whispering in her ear, then she sank her head in my chest, and sobbed more, I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her, as she sat in my lap and sobbed.

Avril's POV

I felt some one's arm go around me, and I noticed it was Trunks, no one has ever see me cry before, _ever_, ok maybe as a baby, but other then that.

He whispered, "Shh, it's ok." In my ear, and instead of stopping my crying, I sank my head in his chest, and sobbed some more, his arms were completely around me now, as I sobbed into his chest.

After a half hour of crying, I finally stopped, and removed my head from his chest, "Thanks." I said, "No problem." He said, looking into my eyes.

He stood up, and helped me up, then we flew back to the house in silence.

It was late, and I was standing on the balcony, on the second floor.

I was looking out into the stars, when Trunks came out, "Hey." I said, "Hi." He replied.

"Thanks for earlier, it helped." I said, thinking back about the mountains.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're ok now." He said.

We stood in silence for a few more minutes until Trunks spoke up, "Umm… Avril, well, I umm…" he stuttered.

"Yeah?" I asked smiling, and slightly laughing at his shyness.

"Well, I like you, well more as a friend should, I guess what I'm trying to say is… that… I love you." He spoke, looking at me in the eyes.

I stood there for a second, processing what he just said, and snapped out of it, and replied, "I love you too."

"Really?" he asked his eyes brightening up.

"Really." I said with a huge smile.

We both started to lean in, then our lips met, his arms snaked around my waist, then he pulled me closer, I wrapped my arm around his neck, bringing him closer, then a couple minutes later, our kiss broke.

We starred at each other, breathless, until Bulma came out onto the balcony, "Dinners ready." She stated, and then went inside.

"Let's go shall we?" Trunks asked offering an arm.

I laughed, "We shall." Then I took the arm he offered, and then we walked inside.

**Ok, so I know that was a fluffy chapter, but I had to get their relationship moving!**


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone has been here for a few weeks now, and it's time for me to leave.

I was packing my bag, when Trunks walked in, "Hey." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey." I said, returning the kiss.

"Why are you packing?" he asked.

"Well, remember, I have to go help the planet." I responded, with sadness in my voice.

"Oh, it's that day already?" he asked sad.

"Ya…" I said, tearing up.

We were at the stop where the space ship would land, when I was saying my good-byes, I gave everyone a hug, even Vegeta.

Trunks and I kissed for a minute, before saying good-bye, and now is my mom.

She was crying and hugging, "It'll be ok." I said.

She whispered in my ear, so others won't hear, "No, it won't."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could save you, and say I'll be alright, but I can't." I whispered back.

Then the ship landed, I gave my mom one last hug, and Trunks, one last kiss, and I boarded.

The ship took off, as I was surrounded by a group of warriors, I'm the only girl.

"_This_, is the great Avril?" one of them questioned, "Yes." I said.

"OOOO! I'm _soooo_ scared." He said laughing, so I punched him in the jaw, breaking it.

"OOOO… I'm so scared." He said, with fear written on his face, I just smiled.

"AVRIL!" the Commander barked, "No damaging the warriors!" he yelled.

"Sorry, sir." I said sighing.

"You may be more powerful then me, but I'M your leader." He said.

It would take 1 month to get to the war sight.

In 1 week, we will be at the war sight, and the Commander, is going to let me video chat with my friends, they are staying on Keolo for another month.

We were doing armour fittings before I messaged tem, so I had white armour on, with gold shoulder blades, and black, tight under clothes on.

"Hey guys!" I yelled to them through the computer.

"Avril!" they all yelled, then surrounded the computer.

"Yup, Commander is letting me chat." I said.

"Cool." Krillen said.

"I've missed you so much!" I said.

"We've missed you too." Trunks said.

"Why are you wearing armour?" Goten asked.

"Bulma never told you?" I asked.

"No." they all said, then turned to Bulma.

"WHAT! I can't just tell them your going to war and am going to die! They'd freak!" she yelled.

"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Trunks said outraged.

"Umm… Ya… about that, my mom can tell the future, and she saw me ending the war but dying, but if I don't end it now, they will kill planet Keolo, Earth, Namek, and a bunch of other planets before I stop them." I explained shrugging.

Everyone was shocked, and then my Commanders voice in the background boomed, "AVRIL! MESSEGING IS OVER!"

"K, guy Got to go, Love Ya all!" I said, before turning it off.

_Trunks POV_

"I'm going after her." I said.

"Trunks, you can't possibly catch up to her." Bulma said.

"They were flying a big space _ship, _a space _pod _will get me there in no time." He said.

He packed, and then left in a space pod.

**Thanks for reading, you guys are AWESOME!** Sorry, I know it was short, but I kinda wanted to fit this in.


	11. Chapter 11

_**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated latley, schools been hecktic, and I had a problem with band, so I quit out of band, and became a TA for the library, and othe crap that's happened. SORRY! This is the last chapter.**_

**Avril's POV**

We landed as we were finishing putting on our armour, the Commander lined us up, and marched us out.

I was put in the front, because I was facing the other groups' strongest warrior, Kada.

He was Big, blue, and had long blood red hair, his skin looked leathery, and he was powerful.

As I started fighting Kada, another space pod came down, and Trunks came out of it.

I was shocked and scared for him, then I was brought back to reality when Kada punched me, so, I kicked him.

He blasted a power blast at me, which hit me head on, then he throw me into the ground, I growled, then transformed into a super saiyan.

I punched him in the jaw, kicked him in the ribs, and was about to through a power blast, but he grabbed my arm, and threw me into the mountain, "AVRIL!" Trunks yelled coming to me, but a warrior on the other side started fighting him.

I got up, hyper jumped behind him, and kicked him in the back of his head, then power blasted him in the back, sending him to the ground.

He hit the ground with a thud, and stood up dizzily, he head butted me in the stomach, causing me to cough up blood, then I flipped kicked him in the jaw, making blood drip from his lip.

I had many cuts on my arms and legs, and he did too, his armour was broken off as mine was cracked, and he fell.

I was really happy, until I felt someone kick me in the back, sending me straight into the ground, I stood up to see it was Kilo, my father.

I put as much effort as I could into my power blast, and he did the same, and we blasted them at each other, they hit together, and instead of fighting one another out, it exploded, and it threw me back, I turned my head to see my dad dead on the ground, and I felt my time coming.

The Commander ended the war, by killing the last warrior on their side, and Trunks ran over to me.

"Avril…" he whispered to me.

"I love you." I said, as my last words, because then my breathing ceased, and same with my heart, and I woke up, in the other world, I am dead.

**Trunks POV**

"Avril…" I whispered to her.

"I love you." Were her last words, then she was fully dead, and a few tears eacaped my eyes, as I said, "I love you too."

I picked her up, and went to the Commander.

"You can have one of our space pods to put her in." he said, then gave me the space pod.

I gently put her in it, as I set it to Keolo, then it blasted off, I got in mine and did the same, in a week, we were on Keolo.

Everyone was waiting at the doc station, and we put Avril in a coffin, I don't know where there taking her, but it saddens me to know she's dead, then we left back to Earth

_6 month later_

I am still upset about Avril, I don't think I'll ever be the same.

**Avril's POV**

I looked up to see that my halo was gone, "Umm…?" I asked, "Looks like you've been wished back to life." The big red dude at the front desk said, "just walk through those doors over there, and you'll be on planet Keolo."

I was confused, but then said a happy, "Ok!" and walked through.

"Err! Man is it bright!" I yelled as I was greeted by the brightness of the sun.

"Hi Avril." I heard my mom say, then saw her, and hugged her, "MOM!" I yelled.

"You wished me back to life?" I asked excited, she nodded her head.

"I also enrolled you in a school, a purple hair boy attends…" she said.

"Re-really!" she nodded again.

I got into a space pod, and was to Earth in a day.

I got out, and followed my moms direction to the school, and went to the front office.

"I'm Avril." I said to the lady, "Oh! Here is your schedule." She said.

I smiled and walked out, first class, math, then walked to the door.

"Class, today, we have a new student." The teacher said as I walked in, I saw Trunks and Goten, looking down at there feet, "Go ahead, introduce yourself." He said.

"Hi, my name's Avril." I said with a nod, then Trunks and Goten's heads shot up at me, as I smiled, and took a seat between them, "Hi" I said, as they looked at me shocked.

At lunch I explained everything, and that made them happy, I gave Goten a hug, and of coarse, Trunks a kiss, then we sat down, and ate lunch together.

_**I know, I know, a cheesy ending… The story was good though… right? Well, I have an idea for a sequel if anyone wants one, I will post saying the sequel is up if anyone says they want one! 3 ya all! **_


End file.
